Izayoi Riko/Image Gallery
Profile 02_slide06.png|Riko in her magical school uniform's profile from Toei's website RikoToei.png|Riko official art from Toei Website CureMagicalToei.png|Cure Magical official art from Toei Website RubyStyleMagicalToei.png|Magical's Ruby Style official art from Toei Website SapphireStyleMagicalToei.png|Magical's Sapphire Style official art from Toei Website TopazStyleMagicalToei.png|Magical's Topaz Style official art from Toei Website 02_slide07.png|Riko in her school uniform's profile from Toei's website CureMagicalHeader.png|Cure Magical from Toei's website RikoSchoolStyle.png|Riko's school uniform profile from Asahi's website img_closet-uniform02 (1).png|Riko's school uniform profile 2 from Asahi's website. RikoSpringStyle.png|Riko's spring outfit profile from Asahi's website CureMagical.png|Cure Magical official art from Asahi Website MagicalAsahi.png|Cure Magical's profile from Asahi's website MagicalRubyAsahi.png|Magical's Ruby Style profile from Asahi's website MagicalSapphireAsahi.png|Magical's Sapphire Style profile from Asahi's website MagicalTopazAsahi.png|Magical's Topaz Style profile from Asahi's website MagicalAlexandrite.png|Official profile of Cure Magical in her Alexandrite Style Cure Magical AllStar Super form.png|Super Cure Magical's official design for Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! c01_2_main (1).png|Cure Magical's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! RikoMovieProfile.png|Riko/Cure Magical's official movie profile Cure Magical in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website.png|Cure Magical in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website Screenshots Riko (3) Rico Flying off her broom.png|Riko falls off her broom (12) Rico Looking for the linke stone.png|Riko searching for something Riko flying on her broom.jpg|Riko riding her Magic Broom (13) Rico Meeting Ashina.png|Riko meets Mirai (15) Asahina Screams I Saw MAGIC.png|Riko tries to fly off but Mirai realizes what she is (19) Rico Flys off.png|Riko flies off leaving Mirai behind (20) Asahina Catchs Rico's broom.png|However, Mirai grabs her broom, stopping her (21) Rico Flying off With Mirari still hanging on.png|Riko flies off with Mirai still hanging on (23) you have one as well.png|Riko notices Mirai's pendant Mirai and Riko riding the broom stick.jpg|Riko flying on the Magic Broom with Mirai and Mofurun (24) Rico and Mirari Eating Lunch.png|Riko eating food with Mirai (25) Please Teach me magic.png|Riko is asked to teach Mirai magic (26) Rico using her Small Linkle Wand.png|Riko uses her Linkle Wand (27) its Talking but like a bird.png|Riko realizes her mistake (28) Can you make my bear Talk.png|Riko being asked to perform magic on Mofurun (29) so what is this Gem.png|Riko being asked what Mirai's pendant is (31) Rico and Mirari take the eyecatch.png|Riko notices Batty alongside Mirai MiraiRikoEscape.jpg|Riko escaping from Batty along with Mirai Batty going after the Cures.jpg|Riko being chased by Batty and the Yokubaru Riko Catching Mofurun.jpg|Riko catches Mofurun after he falls out of Mirai's basket Mirai catches Riko after she falls.jpg|Riko being caught by Mirai after she slips off of her broom Riko taunted by Batty.jpg|Riko holds on as Batty taunts her Riko Cure Up Rapapa.jpg|Riko chants a spell to make the Yokubaru go away Batty watches as they chant the spell.jpg|Riko along with Mirai as they chant the spell Mirai and Riko's Linkle Stones.jpg|Riko's pendant becomes the Linkle Stone Dia Mirai and Riko.jpg|Riko and Mirai about to transform Mirai hugs Mofurun.jpg|Riko is surprised about her first transformation as Mirai hugs Mofurun Mirai and Riko try to find out how Mofurun came to life.jpg|Riko explains Magic World to Mirai Riko with her card.jpg|Riko holds up her ticket at the train station The Cures get transported to the Magic School's train station.jpg|Riko along with Mirai and Mofurun as they are transported to Magic World Mirai following Riko.jpg|Riko with Mirai behind her as they enter Magic World Young Riko with Gustav.png|Young Riko with Gustav Young Riko with Francois.png|Young Riko with Francois. Riko about to throw her wand.jpg|Riko about to throw her wand Liz gave Riko her Dia Linkle Stone.png|Liz gave Riko her Dia Linkle Stone Mirai met Riko.png|Riko meets with Mirai again Riko after crow.png|Riko going after the crow Riko about use broom.png|Riko about use her broom Riko intruduction.png|Riko introduces herself Riko shock.png|Riko is shocked Seeing Mofurun running.png|Riko and Kana in shock of seeing Mofurun and Ha-chan in class Riko sorry to teacher.png|Riko apologizing MTPC18 Header.jpg|Riko and Mirai arrive at Gammattsu's location Marai and Rico Noticng The Sky.jpg|Mirai and Riko looking up at the sky Mirai getting a hold of Riko.png|Mirai grabbing hold of Riko The Cures flying on their brooms.png|Riko flying on her broom with Mirai and Mofurun Mirai want to keep searching for Ha-chan.png|Riko speaking to Mirai Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Riko questions Kotoha Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko.png|Riko being hugged by Kotoha Mirai and Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Riko and Mirai questioning Kotoha Riko thinking how to explain the situation.png|Riko thinking how to explain the situation to everyone Riko returns Kotoha the Linkle Smartbook.png|Riko gives Kotoha the Linkle Smartbook Riko telling Kotoha she can't make a Magic Broom.png|Riko tells Kotoha that she can't make a Magic Broom Riko suprised Kotoha was able to make a Magic Broom.png|Riko is surprised that Kotoha was able to make a Magic Broom Koroha happy for having her room.png|Riko, Mirai, and Mofurn hearing Kotoha very happy about getting her own room Riko shock to see Kotoha can perfrom magic easily.png|Riko is shocked to see Kotoha perfrom magic easily Riko telling Kotoha not to use magic in front of Mirai's family.png|Riko tells Kotoha not to use magic in front of Mirai's family Riko helping Daikichi.png|Riko helps Daikichi Riko explain to Kotoha milk tates better with hard work.png|Riko explains to Kotoha that milk tastes better if you work hard Kotoha talking to Mirai.jpg|Riko watches Kotoha talk to Mirai Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Kana.jpg|Riko watches Mirai cover up what Kotoha said Riko observing the seashells.jpg|Riko observes the seashells Riko's floatie turns into a giant fish.jpg|Riko's floaties turns into a giant fish Mirai and Riko lying on their stomachs.jpg|Mirai and Riko lying down on their stomachs Mirai,Kotoha and Riko getting told off from Kyoko.jpg|Riko gets scolded by Mirai's mother Kotoha looking upset.jpg|Riko notices that Kotoha is upset Mofurun warning Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mofurun warns Mirai and Riko Mirai and Riko listening to Mofurun.jpg|Mirai and Riko listen to Mofurun Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eating Kotoha's cookies.jpg|Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eat Kotoha's cookies Mirai and Riko looking for Kotoha.jpg|Mirai and Riko look for Kotoha Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room.jpg|Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room Mirai and Riko grab sad Kotoha's hands.jpg|Mirai and Riko hold Kotoha's hands Kotoha raises their hands in the hair.jpg|Kotoha raises Mirai and Riko's hands in the air Mirai and Riko smile at each other.jpg|Riko smiles at Mirai Ha-chan walks with Riko, Mirai and Mofurun.jpg|Riko walks with Kotoha, Mirai and Mofurun Riko's luggage.png|Riko's luggage floats everywhere Mirai and Riko's necklace glowing.png|Riko and Mirai's necklaces glowing Kotoha and Riko breaking through the barier.png|Riko and Kotoha break through Labut's barrier Kochou protecting the Cures.png|Kochou protecting the Cures (4) Rico Playing a Game.png|Riko tosses the ring (5) Maho gilrs and the Seniors.png|Riko and her class with Senior class (6) Maho Class Together.png|Riko and her class (8) Marai Hachan and Emily Go off.png|Riko, Jun, and Kei see Mirai, Emily, and Kotoha off (9) Jun and Rico.png|Riko and Jun in the library (12) Rico Looking for the linke stone.png|Riko searching for something (17) You guys stay here i will go.png|Riko gets ready to fly on her broom (18) Rico flying towards the Dark Sphere.png|Riko flying toward the sphere before it completely forms (19) the trio gets ready to Henshinu.png|The Cures get ready to transform (40) Ready to Lit the Fireworks.png|The six get ready to light the fireworks (42) Cure up rapapa all six.png|The six of them use their wands to start the show (50) Rico Watching the Fire Works.png|Riko watches the fireworks Riko as the fairy godmother.jpg|Riko as the Fairy Godmother Mirai and Riko posing for Jun.jpg|Riko tries to stay still for Jun Mirai and Riko try to keep till.jpg|Mirai with Riko Mirai and Riko watch in jealousy.jpg|Mirai and Riko watch Mofurun and Kotoha in jealousy Mirai and Riko can rest now.jpg|Riko can finally rest Mirai, Kotoha, Mofurun and Riko look at Jun's paiting.jpg|Riko looks at Jun's painting Mirai and Riko are now ballet swans.jpg|Riko in Swan Lake outfits Mirai and Riko have tea with Liz.jpg|Miraihaving tea with Riko and Liz Mirai and Riko gaze up at the sky.jpg|Riko looks at the sky The gilrs glare at Labut.jpg|Riko looks at Labut The girls see the madrins.jpg|Riko sees the mandarins Riko about to cast a spell.jpg|Riko about to cast a spell Riko realises that the madarins taste good.jpg|Riko is surprised that the Mandarins taste good Riko tells the girls that they are trapped.jpg|Riko tell the girls they are trapped 12 objects float above the girls heads.jpg|The twelve orbs float above Mirai's face Mirai and Riko are tired because Kotoha woke them up early.png|Riko and Mirai tired because Kotoha woke them too early The three girls watch the boys practice soccer.png|Riko watching the boys with Mirai and Kotoha Riko and Mirai deny that there's anything behind Kana.png|Riko and Mirai deny that there's something behind Kana Kotoha is sad that the day is almost over.png|Riko with Mirai and Kotoha, as Kotoha is upset that the day is almost over The three girls cheer Souta on.png|The girls cheering Souta on The three girls cheer in happiness.png|The three girls cheer in happiness Riko introduces her father to the girls.jpg|Riko introduces her father to the Asahina family and Kotoha Lian showing everyone the stones he collected.jpg|Riko glares at her father's stones Lian interracts with the Asahina family.jpg|Riko sits at the table Riko glares at her father.jpg|Riko glares at her father The three girls talk to Kochou.jpg|Riko talks with Kochou The girls are surprised.jpg|Riko is surprised by what her father said Mirai dementrates what happened when she met Riko.jpg|Riko watches as Mirai demonstrates what happened when she met her for the first time Lian asks the girls some questions.jpg|Riko looks up at the strange fairies Riko sits at the fountain alone.jpg|Riko sits at the fountain alone Mirai goes to talk to Riko.jpg|Riko watches as Mirai sits down next to her Kotoha remembers when she was young.jpg|Riko in a flashback in episode 33 A dark force appears before the girls.jpg|A dark force appears before Riko Benigyo appears before Riko and Mirai.jpg|Benigyo appears before Riko Mirai and Riko fly away from the donyokubaru.jpg|Riko tries to outfly the Donyokubaru Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko.jpg|Kotoha protects Riko Riko speaks with her father.jpg|Riko speaks with her father Flashback to when Riko was born.jpg|Baby Riko being held by Lian Riko yells for her father.jpg|Riko calls out for her father Riko watches as her father leaves.jpg|Riko watches her father leave Mirai and co. walk to school.png|Riko walks to school with Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun Mayumi hides behind Mirai as crush walks past.png|Riko looks at Mayumi's crush as Mayumi hides behind Mirai Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest it is love.png|Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest that Mayumi is in love Kana sees Riko on the broom.png|Riko flies on her broom Kana approaches the goup.png|Riko looks up at Kana as she approaches the group asking about the "witch" Kana is proud of her idea.png|Riko laughs at how proud Kana seems The gang eats some Strawberry Melond Bread.png|Riko eats her Strawberry Melon Bread with the others Mirai says they'll cheer her on.png|Riko looks at Mirai as she says that she and the others will cheer Mayumi on Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mourun.png|Riko does her homework as Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mofurun Riko listens to Mayumi.png|Riko listens to Mayumi Mirai and co. encourage Mayumi.png|Riko and the others encourage Mayumi Mayumi loses her confidence.png|Riko watches Mayumi lose her confidence Mirai and co appear to confort Mayumi.png|Riko appears with the others to comfort Mayumi Mirai says they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Riko listens to Mirai say that they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread Riko and Kotoha agree to have Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Riko and Kotoha agree to eat Strawberry Melon Bread Mirai and co. walk away from Shakince.png|Riko walks away from Shakince with the others Mirai and co watch the spirit return to the carriage.png|Riko watches the spirit return to the Rainbow Carriage Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight.png|Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight Cure Magical (32) Mahou Girls Eyecatch1.png|Cure Magical in the eyecatch CureMagcialPose.jpg|Cure Magical's finishing pose MahouTsukaiPrettyCurePose.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose Miracle and Magical after transforming.jpg|Cure Magical with Cure Miracle after their transformation Cure Magical is Born.png|Cure Magical surprised that she transformed The Cures wonder how they transformed.jpg|Magical and Miracle surprised of their transformation The Cures attacking the Yokubaru.jpg|Magical and Miracle attacking the Yokubaru Miracle and Magical attacking together.jpg|Magical and Miracle prepare to attack together STOP DARK MAHO Pretty Cure VS Dokurokushe.jpg|Magical about to hit Dokurokushe with Miracle The Cures fighting Dorokushe.png|Magical getting hit by Dokurokushe's darkness Dokurokushe stops Diamond Eternal.png|Magical being held by Dokurokushe Miracleand Magical getting hit by the Yokubaru.png|Magical getting hit by the Yokubaru The Cure's spell did not work.png|Magical realizes that the spell did not work The Cure looking back at Mofurun.png|Magical looks back at Mofurun with Miracle The Cures watch the Linkle Smartbook glow.png|Miracle and Magical watch the Linkle Smartbook glow with Mofurun Miracle and Magical begin to attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical begins to battle Yamoh Magical is injured.jpg|Magical leans against the tree in pain Magical says howshe won't give up.jpg|Magical states how she won't give up The two girls declare they are storng when they are together.jpg|The two Cures state that they are stronger together Maho Girls Group Pose.jpg|The Cures' new finishing pose with Felice Cure Magical Alexnite Form.png|Cure Magical posing in her Alexandrite Style form Labut vs Magical.jpg|Labut overcomes Magical's attack Magical is shocked that her spell didn;t work.jpg|Magical is shocked that her spell didn't work Magical floats through the rocks.jpg|Magical lies among the floating rocks Magical talks about excellent magic.jpg|Magical thinks about how she doesn't know what excellent magic is Magical wants to be with Miracle and Felice.jpg|Magical calls out to the others The three girls are determined.jpg|The three girls shine with power The three girls hold hands.jpg|The three girls hold hands The girls look at the Alexandrite.jpg|The Linkle Stone Alexandrite appears above the Cures Miracle and Magical reach out for Felice.jpg|Miracle and Magical reach out for Felice Maho Girls Alexandrite.jpg|The three Cures in their Over The Rainbow Style TheOverTheranbowCuressmileatLabut.jpg|The Cures smile at Labut Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow.png|The Cures perform Extreme Rainbow Ruby Style MagicalRubyTransformation1.png|Magical during her Ruby Style transformation MagicalRubyTransformation2.png|Magical during the Ruby transformation MagicalRubyTransformation4.png|"Our Magic!" MagicalRubyTransformation3.png|"Cure Magical!" Miracle and Magical holding off Yokubaru.png|Magical and Miracle holding off the Yokubaru Ruby VS Gamettsu.jpg|Magical and Miracle against Gamettsu The Cures protecting the mascots.png|Magical and Miracle protecting Mofurun and Ha-chan Miracle and Magicial struggling to get up.jpg|Magical struggles to stand up Miracle and Magical telling Felice to attack.jpg|Magical with Miracle telling Cure Felice to attack the Yokubaru after they used Ruby Passionale Ruby Group Transformation Feat. Cure Felice.png|Ruby group pose with Cure Felice Cures prepare to fight.png|Cure Magicial prepares to fight Magical realises Miracle is hurt.png|Magical realises that Miracle is hurt Cures on the ground.png|Magicial is defeated with the other Cures Magical powers up.png|Magical is angered by Shakince's words Magical punches the Donyokubaru.png|Magical punches the Donyokubaru Sapphire Style CureMagicalSapphirePose.jpg|Magical poses in her Sapphire Style Saying their battle cry Sapphire.jpg|Magical with Miracle MahouTsukaiSapphireStyle.jpg|Magical poses with Miracle Maho Girls Out in Public.png|Magical fighting in her Sapphire Style Magical tries to kick Batty.jpg|Magical tries to kick Batty Magical vows to protect the smartbook.jpg|Magical vows to protect the Linkle Smartbook Maho girls sapphire forms All Stars.png|Cure Magical with Cure Miracle in their Sapphire Style forms in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! SapphireMagical fights the Yokubaru.jpg|Magical attacks the Yokubaru in episode 25 Felice ith Miracle and Magical.jpg|Magical in the sky with Miracle and Felice Magicaland Miracle tell Felice to use her attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical giving Felice the go-ahead to purify the Yokubaru Group Pose Sapphire.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose, Sapphire version (22) Miracle is hit by a Plumber Arrow.png|Magical and Felice seeing Miracle being hit by the plunger arrow (24) Magical Punching The Donyokubaru.png|Magical punches it (30) Miracle N Magical Ringed.png|Magical and Miracle caught in the rings (32) Miracle N Magical Kick.png|Magical and Miracle kick it (33) Serious Miracle N Magical.png|Magical and Miracle about to break free (35) Magical Ring Action.png|Magical throws her ring (38) The cures ready to use their Attacks.png|The Cures prepare to attack Lian sees his daughter as a Cure.jpg|Lian sees Cure Magical Magical is easily defeated.jpg|Magical is easily defeated Lian protects Magical.jpg|Magical is protected by Lian Magical tries to help her father.jpg|Magical looks at her father in horror Magical Sapphire Style is serious.jpg|Magical is serious Magical offers to help her father up.jpg|Magical offers to help her father Topaz Style Magical about to land.jpg|Magical about to land in her Topaz Style Miracle and Magical about to say their team name.jpg|Magical saying the team name with Miracle Topaz transformation.png|Magical poses with Miracle The orbs appear.png|Magical, with Miracle, looking at the orbs that appeared The Cures defended by the shields.png|Magical with Miracle being protected by the shields The Cures surprised at their new powers.png|Magical with Miracle surprised at her new powers The Cures after jumping from the platforms.png|Magical and Miracle jumping off the platforms The Cures kicking the Yokubaru.png|Magical and Miracle kicking the Yokubaru Magical throwing her boomerangs.png|Magical tosses her boomerangs The Cures surprised at seeing Ha-chan defend them.png|Magical and Miracle surprised at seeing Ha-chan defending Mofurun Group Pose Topaz with Tiny Felice.jpg|The group poses with a still tiny Felice Group Pose Topaz with Regular Sized Felice.jpg|The Cures pose with Felice in her regular size from episode 32 Miracle and Magical prepare to fight.png|Miracle and Magical prepare to attack Magical summons a cheese slicer.png|Magical summoning a giant cheese slicer Magical summons siccors to free Miracle.png|Magical summons a pair of scissors to free Miracle Magical is about to kick the ball.png|Magical prepares to kick the ball The tw girls kick the ball at the Donyokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical kicking the balls Miracle cheer as Felice scores.png|Miracle and Magical cheering Felice as she scores Previews ZsUCFC9.jpg|The preview poster featuring Cure Magical with Miracle, Mofulun and Ha-chan Mahou Girls Pretty Cure Scan.jpg|Magazine scan featuring art of the her Cure form and civilian form MTPC Scan II with Top Left showing Flora and Magical.jpg|Scan featuring more art of her Cure form Scan 3 Shows four Form Changes and Kid Costumes.jpg|Scan featuring her form changes Mahou Tsukai Civilians.png|Scan of her civilian forms in her witch outfit with Riko Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery